<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random things I just decided to say by dumbkitkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517129">Random things I just decided to say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbkitkat/pseuds/dumbkitkat'>dumbkitkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No fandom just me myself and i hee hee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, LMAO, Me Wierd, REEEEEEE, Random - Freeform, Random things I decided to say, Seriously i dont know why im writing this, Weird things, dumb, lol, random things, stupid, stupid things, things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbkitkat/pseuds/dumbkitkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk random things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random things I just decided to say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠️ Warning: if you don't like cursing then ummmmm well this has a little cursing you have been warned (cursing will also be throughout this book soooo oof if you don't like then I'm sorry..😢 ) ⚠️<br/>Why hello there my Mini-kitkats,<br/>If you don't know me I'm Dumbkitkat as you can tell by my username. (Hello new readers)<br/>If your here you must be hella bored. I can relate I'm hella bored too, but I'm also hella cringe. Anyways I'm very cringe so sorry to people who don't like that.<br/>Now some of you people here might be reading my other book called "Why do you keep coming back? (Kiribaku)" And you might be asking yourselves hey when is this gurl gonna update this shit? I'm sorry I have not updated I'm still trying to think on what to do because on the last chapter I accidentally published it in the middle of writing (don't ask how I'm stupid ok) and I went to go edit it fast and had to come up with a quick ending to it since I did not want anyone to read an unfinished chapter. So I'm still brainstorming the next chapter and on top of that school hasn't made it any easier.<br/>So in the meantime just read my random things if you want.<br/>—     —             &lt;——— those are eyebrows<br/>👁👄👁 btw i come from wattpad after hearing about the stories getting deleted so im pretty knew to writing my stories here<br/>Written: January 10,2021 (Sunday)<br/>Posted: February 17, 2021 (Wednesday)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>